The following disclosure relates to semiconductor manufacturing methods. In particular, the following disclosure relates to method for forming a contact to a semiconductor device.
Strained-layer epitaxy to produce a strained channel with enhanced carrier mobility within a metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) is achieved through the formation of strained source and drain regions within the MOSFET.